


Skype

by apolloxbvcky



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie) Spoilers, Bucky Barnes Recovering, M/M, Pre-Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie), Wakanda
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-24
Updated: 2018-05-24
Packaged: 2019-05-13 10:15:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 577
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14746919
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/apolloxbvcky/pseuds/apolloxbvcky
Summary: So the Infinity War script writers said that Bucky and Steve skyped meanwhile Buck was in Wankanda and Steve was gone and I needed that in my life





	Skype

Bucky waited, listening to the Skype sound anyone would be already used to hear. But of course, he wasn’t.  
Behind the laptop, he could see Shuri wandering around her lab. He was only there to borrow her laptop. He hated the lab. Too many bad memories.  
A few seconds later, the sound stopped, changing into a scratch, and in the screen, appeared Steve’s face. He smiled.   
– Bucky? – he heard.  
– Hey, Steve. Can you hear me?  
Steve nodded.   
– Loud and clear. You?  
– Me too.  
They both stared at each other without saying anything. Suddenly, another voice came out of the speakers.  
– Hey Rogers, we only have one room and I can’t really go out to have a walk. So you either have a normal conversation or I’ll throw up from seeing you making love eyes to your boyfriend.  
Steve looked up, beyond the camera, serious.   
– Shut up, Sam. – he looked back to Bucky. – Anyways… how’ve you been?  
– It’s been fine. What about you?  
– Well, it’s been a pretty rough day. But I can do this.  
Bucky rolled his eyes. – Of course you can… What have you done today?  
– Run. Of course. Run a lot. We left Wanda with Vision today… It’s the second time they do this. I hope they don’t get used to it. It’ll put us in danger.  
– Do you think it’s a good idea?  
– I don’t. But she’s a kid, Buck. And she has already lost her brother. We can’t let her lose love too.  
– I understand.  
– Yeah… What about you?  
– Oh, well. Shuri and T’Challa got me these animals… So I won’t be completely alone when they and the kids leave.  
– What animals? Dogs? Cats?  
– No, no. Goats. And a cow.  
Steve stood in silence.  
– Goats… and… a cow?  
– Yeah.  
– So, you’re a farmer now?  
Bucky blushed, and scratched his nape. – I guess…   
– That’s great, Buck. I mean it. You can introduce me to them when I go back.  
Bucky nodded.  
– I was counting on it. I named one after you.  
– Of course you did… – he looked behind the camera again, and laughed. – Sam asks if there’s a goat named after him too.  
Bucky chuckled.  
– I’m sorry. I only have Steve and Dot. He can be the cow.  
A ramble was heard from the speakers, and he didn’t get it completely, but it sounded like it was Sam cursing, so Bucky laughed again.  
– You called the female one Dot?  
– Does it bother you?  
– Not really. But I guess you called the male one Steve because I’m really important to you, so…  
– Don’t be jealous, you’re old for that bullshit.  
Steve looked dead at the camera.   
– You’re older than me. And I’m going to hung up.  
– I am, and you are not.  
– Try me.  
– Steve, come on. You know I love you.  
Steve smiled, and Bucky did so. He could see his dimples hiding between the beard he was growing up.   
– I love you too, Buck. But I can’t believe you named her Dot.  
Bucky rolled his eyes.   
– It was just one kiss, okay!? And it wasn’t even cheating, we weren’t together back then.  
– It still hurts!  
– I’m sorry!  
Shuri looked at Bucky, who was trying to keep his shit together and not laugh. When he noticed that she was looking, he smiled to her, mouthing a soft “Thank you”. She winked at him and turned back to her work.  
Bucky really was thankful. For Steve, for Shuri, for T’Challa, and of course, for Internet.


End file.
